Thoughts for the Ride
by SadDesire'15
Summary: This is a...one shot...maybe twoshot if I feel like it. It's a songfic about how Fang and Max felt after Fang left Max in Maximum Ride 3...I guess that's kinda a spoiler...my friend helped me think of the name, I'm not good at summaries, so R&R please.


**Ok this is my first ever fanfiction for Maximum Ride. I do not Own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. James Patterson does.**

**Warning! Spoilers: This is when Fang decides to leave Max in Maximum Ride 3. The song featured in this is Usher, Burn.**

**Please leave some criticism, and good reviews!!!!**

Chapter 1: Burn

**Fangs P.OV.**

_Girl, understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Max tell Ari to come with us. After all he did to us, all the pain. The numerous times he tried to kill us, and she just offered him a free ticket to just betray us, and kill us. Well, I wasn't going down like that. I love Max, but I wasn't staying around to see Ari rip me apart again.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's coming from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think ya gonna change ya  
_

Me and Max had argued earlier. I told her to choose between me or Ari, and she refused to leave that confused, sick, 7-year-old, who tried to kill us about….A hundred times, behind. I flew off, and now, I'm heading back. I had a plan, and it didn't include Ari.

_I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

"I've decided to go my own way. Almost anyone is welcome to come with me." I told the flock when I returned.

"I think we should all stick together until Fang comes back." Max said to them.

"You guys shouldn't do this." Nudge said, she looked worried, and that was the shortest sentence she had ever said.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Iggy and Gazzy chose to come with me. Angel, Nudge, Total, and of course that poor excuse of an Eraser, chose to stay with Max.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Max just wouldn't listen to me. I didn't trust Ari, and I really hated him being near her.

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't coming back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Oh oh oh oh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my boo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours  
I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Now that me, Iggy and Gazzy had started west, I felt like I was missing something without Max. But I couldn't turn back. She wouldn't let me live it down. Plus, Ari was with her, and I had no clue where they went. I had actually kissed her, and she flew off. But she did say she loved me when she was under that surgery in Dr. Martinez office. I don't understand what's going on in her head.

**Max's P.O.V.**

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn_

The voice told us to head to England, Europe. What he wanted us to do there, I had no clue. I guess to find some schools and stuff. I felt lost and a little sick to my stomach without Fang on the plane with us. And now that I was on the plane, I couldn't go back to him. Right now I really would. If I could just leave Ari without feeling guilty…

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
you know that it was through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

I know that we have a mission. And Fang's idea was just bizarre. He wanted to listen to normal humans and follow their plan to save the world. They haven't been through what we've been through. They won't understand the full story. Sometimes, Fang can be so handsome…I mean stubborn. That did not just come out of me. I did not just think that. I looked over at Angel to see if she heard what I was thinking, but she was just petting Total, both seemed to be half-sleep. I let out a sigh of relief.

_I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh)  
I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)_

Right now, I was really itching to jump out of this plane and fly back to Fang, but I knew I had a mission. But as soon as I finish it, I was going to hunt him down and return.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh  
Ooh ooh oh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh_

So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return

Right now, I wanted to freaking cry. Cry about being separated from Fang. Cry about all the disappointing people and events I've gone through. But I couldn't. I couldn't let the mini flock see me cry, again.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

I closed my eyes on the plane, and let reality sink in. This is what was happening. Ari was going to die soon, I am separated from my best friend Fang, and I'm on a plane to Europe. Oh, and I forgot the wonderful (that's sarcasm by the way) voice.

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
You know that it was through_

If only I didn't have to save the world. I know I should be with Fang and the others right now…but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Nope. We had split up.

_Let it burn_

I really missed those guys right now.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

If only I could use this blog to track Max, I could see if she and the others are alright. I missed her so much.

_Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

**Ok, so what did you guys think…I know it kinda sucks, but bare with me, I never wrote a fanfiction story like Maximum ride before.**


End file.
